Kuroko no Basuke
by Newbie Kepo
Summary: Tujuan awal Kise datang ke SMA Seirin adalah untuk mengajak Kuroko kembali bermain basket bersamanya di Kaijo. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi kalau yang dia temui adalah seorang gadis yang mengaku sebagai Kuroko?/ Fem!Kuroko
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah yang bernamakan Seirin itu. Hanya sekedar mengagumi sejenak.

"Ini Seirin?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. "Seperti yang kuduga, masih baru dan murni."

Perlahan namun pasti, dia masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah itu. Siap untuk melakukan rencana yang sudah dibuatnya. _'Hah... Membayangkan bermain bersama Kurokocchi membuatku bersemangat.'_

.

.

.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba banyak perempuan datang ke _gym_? Tidak seperti biasanya." ucap pelatih tim basket Seirin keheranan. Pasalnya, _gym_ di sekolah ini memang hanya dipakai oleh tim basket sepulang sekolah. Atau paling-paling jika ada kegiatan olahraga maupun kegiatan _class meeting_. Selain itu, kenapa yang ada disini semuanya perempuan? Rasanya para gadis di SMA Seirin belum cukup gila untuk manjadi _fans_ dari anggota tim basket mereka yang terkenal gilanya.

"Sepertinya mereka _fans_ ku."

"Jangan mimpi _bakagami_!"

Tidak lama kemudian mata elang milik Izuki beraksi. Ia yakin bahwa bukan mereka yang menjadi incaran para gadis yang seharusnya telah pulang tersebut. Walaupun terbilang jauh, tapi si laki-laki bermata elang ini dapat melihat sesuatu yang berwarna kuning. Ia yakin itu adalah rambut seseorang, dan ia yakin bahwa itulah yang membawa keramaian dalam _gym_ mereka.

"Ada sesuatu. Berwarna kuning. Sepertinya seorang laki-laki. Aku tidak tau, tapi rasanya pernah melihatnya belum lama ini. Wajahnya cukup familiar." ucap Izuki menjelaskan keadaan.

"Kuning? Menjijikan!" Kagami Taiga berucap dengan ekspresi jijik melekat diwajahnya.

"Jaga mulutmu adik kelas!"

"Tunggu dulu..." Aida Riko mulai membuka suaranya lagi. "Bukannya itu Kise Ryouta? Mantan anggota tim basket Teiko."

"_Kiseki no Sedai_?"

Sementara itu, Kise Ryouta mulai kewalahan menghadapi para perempuan yang mengerubunginya. Bodohnya. Padahal dia tau kalau dia adalah seorang model, tapi kenapa keluar tanpa penyamaran sama sekali?

"_Ano..._ Sebenarnya disini aku ada urusan, aku akan memberi kalian waktu lima menit lagi. Tapi, bisakah kalian melepaskanku seterusnya?" para perempuan yang berada disana saling berpandangan. "Apa urusan itu penting?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang hanya dianggapi dengan anggukan kepala dari sang model _blonde_ tersebut.

"Baiklah Kise-kun. Berarti kau harus bergerak cepat!"

.

.

.

"Hah... Akhirnya." Kise mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekumpulan orang yang ia yakini adalah tim basket sekolah ini. Segera saja ia menghampiri mereka.

"_Sumimasen_, apa benar ini tim basket Seirin?" tanya Kise dengan kesopanan yang entah datang dari mana.

Sang pelatih Aida Riko lah yang menaggapinya. "Bukannya kau itu Kise Ryouta dari SMA Kaijou?"

"Hwaa... Bagaimana kau bisa tau-ssu?"

"Ya... Entahlah." Aida memutar bola matanya malas. Kenapa ada model semacam orang ini di dunia?

"Oh iya! Aku sedang mencari Kurokocchi!"

"Kuro... kocchi?"

"Hehe... Maksudku Koroko Tetsuya."

Aida menggelengkan kepala tidak tau. "Kau tau tidak Kagami-kun?"

"Sepertinya aku tau. Tunggu, aku pikir dulu."

Dasar bodoh, pikir Aida.

Karena tidak ada yang menggapi, salah seorang dari meraka mulai angkat bicara. "Memangnya Kuroko-san itu kelas berapa? Mungkin saja dia sudah pulang, atau sedang ada kegiatan klub."

"Karna itu aku mencarinya kesini-ssu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa tidak ada anggota kalian yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Semuanya menggeleng.

'_Jadi Kurokocchi benar-benar sudah menyerah akan basket?' _Kise berwajah muram. Ia tidak tau bahwa Kuroko akan benar-benar meninggalkan basket karna kejadian itu. Ia turut merasa bersalah tentu saja.

"Kuroko Tetsuya 'kan?" tanya Kagami, Kise mengangguk. "Dia satu kelas denganku sepertinya!"

"Sepertinya-ssu?"

"Apa dia seorang gadis dengan rambut dan mata biru muda?"

Wajah Kise berseri-seri, ya, paling tidak dia mungkin saja bisa mencari Kuroko di waktu yang lain. "Iya. Rambut dan matanya berwarna biru muda!"

"Berarti benar itu dia. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengenalnya secara pribadi, dia sangat pendiam. Aku terkadang tidak sadar kalau dia ada. Tapi dia cantik juga sih!"

"_C__—__ choto matte_. Cantik? Gadis? Maksudnya apa?"

"Loh? Tentu saja Kuroko Tetsuya!"

"Tapi Kurokocchi it— "

"_Sumimasen_."

"WHAAA..."

Semua orang terlonjak kaget saat sebuah suara meninterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Mereka semua terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja sesosok gadis manis berambut biru muncul dihadapan mereka semua. Tapi sebelumnya mereka sama sekali tidak mendengar suara derap kaki atau apapun.

"Maaf tapi, aku akan membawa orang ini. Dia sepertinya tersesat. Permisi."

Gadis kecil itu membungkuk dalam selama sedetik, setelah itu langsung keluar dari _gymnasium _dengan tangannya yang menarik paksa Kise Ryouta dan membawanya ke depan gerbang sekolah yang kala itu telah sepi.

"Tunggu dulu-ssu." Kise menghentak tangan si gadis biru hingga tangannya yang tergenggam lepas. "Kau ini siapa-ssu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan membawaku pergi?"

Gadis itu terdiam, wajahnya tak terlihat karna menunduk dan terhalang oleh poninya. Kise makin penasaran saja, apa gadis itu adalah fansnya?

"Kalau kau adalah fansku kau seharusnya bilang saja baik-baik. Jangan tiba-tiba menarikku —"

"Kise-kun." Pada akhirnya Kise mendengar suara gadis itu, lalu dia mendongak. Menampakkan mata yang entah kenapa familiar menurut Kise. Tunggu dulu—

"Kurokocchi?"

* * *

><p>AN : _It's my first debut in Kuroko no Basuke fandom. Hope readers enjoy my story._


	2. Seirin no Basuke?

Kise melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dengan asal. Dia tidak peduli dengan segala hal sepele yang tengah terjadi disekitarnya. Karena sejak satu jam yang lalu pikirannya dipenuhi oleh mantan rekan se-timnya semasa SMP di Teiko dulu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Kurokocchi..."

Lain dengan Kise, Kuroko yang sedang mengelap piring-piring yang baru saja dicucinya menghela napas berat. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Kise tiba-tiba datang ke Seirin untuk mencarinya? Rekannya itu memang penuh dengan kejutan.

Kuroko sudah tertangkap basah sekarang.

Mengelap tangannya di sebuah kain, Kuroko melangkah pergi menjauhi wastafel di dapur rumahnya tersebut. Kemana ibunya? Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kuroko merasa ibunya sering keluar rumah. Dan berakhir dengan dia yang sendirian lagi.

_Huh—_ Padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin ia ceritakan pada sang ibu, tapi orang yang dicarinya sedang sibuk. Hatinya gundah, apalagi tentang hari ini. Entah kenapa semenjak menjadi perempuan sikapnya menjadi begini. Ya,

... semenjak menjadi perempuan.

"Ahh..." Kuroko mengacak rambutnya pelan, merasa frustasi mungkin?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kuroko no Basuke黒子のバスケ**_

_**Fem!Kuroko**_

by : _Newbie Kepo_

* * *

><p>Didorong oleh rasa ingin tau yang besar, Kagami menghampiri kursi tempat duduk seorang perempuan bersurai biru langit yang tepat berada dua meja didepannya. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama ia mendekati atau berusaha mengajak Kuroko bicara, hanya saja... Kuroko terlalu pendiam, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang notabene berisik dan terlalu aktif.<p>

"Umm... Kuroko-san?"

Kuroko yang saat itu tengah membaca sebuah buku langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kanan— tempat Kagami berdiri. Langkah selanjutnya, Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya karena orang yang berada di sampingnya begitu tinggi dibandingkan dengan dirinya— apalagi dia sedang duduk.

Bukannya menyahut atau apa, Kuroko hanya melihat Kagami datar. Tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. _Sebenarnya dia itu perempuan macam apa?_ Pikir Kagami. Karena tidak enak terus-menerus ditatap seperti itu, segera saja ia melancarkan tujuan awalnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Bolehkah?"

Saat itu yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, entah kenapa tiba-tiba _ace _klub basket Seirin ini jadi ragu bertanya pada orang di depannya.

"_Anno_, ini tentang Kise Ryouta. Kau mengenalnya? Maksudku— Aku bukannya ingin tau hubunganmu dengan model itu, hanya saja ya... Kau tau 'kan kalau dia itu pemain basket juga, dan aku juga begitu."

"Kau ingin aku menceritakan tentang Kise-kun? Begitu?"

Kagami hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk pipinya sendiri lalu mengangguk kecil. Dia memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Kuroko setelahnya, dan ternyata gadis biru itu menepuk-nepuk sebuah kursi yang berada di depan meja miliknya— mengisyaratkan Kagami untuk duduk disitu. Semudah itukah?

"Jadi?" Kagami bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku kira kau akan menceritakan mengenai Kise Ryouta." Kagami merenggut.

"Apa yang ingin kau tau dari seorang Kise Ryouta, Kagami-kun?"

Saat itu Kagami sedikit berpikir, berusaha mengeluarkan perkataan yang sekiranya tepat untuk orang di depannya. "Basket dan... _Kiseki no sedai_." Sebenarnya Kagami bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar ragu.

"Aku terkejut kau tau tentang _Kiseki no sedai_, Kagami-kun. Yang aku tau kau bersekolah di Amerika sebelumnya."

"Ya, begitulah. Aku juga baru tau belakangan ini. Sepertinya kau tau banyak ya, apa kau pacarnya Kise Ryouta itu?"

Raut wajah Kuroko langsung berubah menjadi seperti cemberut. Tidak suka mungkin? Saat itu Kagami berpikir, sepertinya Kuroko tidak terlalu suka dengan Kise. Menurut rumor yang Kagami dengar, model dengan nama kecil Ryouta itu dikenal berisik dan tidak bisa diam. Sangat masuk akal kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang Kuroko Tetsuya, mereka mungkin tidak akan cocok, pikir Kagami dengan tidak sadar— dirinya juga demikian.

"Heheh, tidak ya?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Jadi dia itu bagaimana? _Kiseki no sedai_ juga."

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tau?"

"Apa kau tidak mau mengatakannya? Sebenarnya aku tidak memaksa jika kau tidak mau. Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipaksa. Aku jadi tidak enak." Kagami berucap sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya gugup. Ayolah, kenapa gadis ini begitu berbelit-belit?

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin tau saja, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan membicarakan tentang Kise-kun maupun Kiseki no sedai. Aku cuma penasaran kenapa Kagami-kun ingin tau."

"Aku ingin mengalahkan mereka!" ucap Kagami lantang. Kuroko yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Seteleah itu pembicaraan panjang dimulai antara mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Aku tertarik dengan basket. Bolehkah aku bergabung?"

Kedua kelopak mata palatih tim basket Seirin berkedip bingung.

Apa dia bilang?

Bergabung?

Ayolah... Ini 'kan tim basket putra. Untuk apa seorang siswi datang dan minta untuk bergabung? Kecuali... Ah, Riko sudah dapat jawabannya. Wajahnya berseri-seri membayangkan akan ada orang yang membantunya.

"Kau ingin mendaftar sebagai menejer tim basket kami?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Aku ingin mendaftar sebagai pemain."

"A— apa? Hei! Ini tim basket putra!"

Sungguh. Riko tidak tau apakah orang dihadapannya itu memang bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh.

"_Bakagami_! Apa maksudnya ini?" teriak Riko lantang. Kagami yang saat itu tengah berlatih bersama anggota tim basket lainnya langsung berlari ke pinggir lapangan.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Kau yang ada apa! Apa maksudmu dengan merekrut anggota tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

"Eh? Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu, pelatih!"

"Lalu apa maksudnya?" Riko menunjuk ke samping kanan, namun mata Kagami tidak melihat apapun disana.

"Apanya?"

"Dia!"

"Dia sia— _Whaa..._ Kuroko!"

"_Doumo_ Kagami-kun."

Lelaki berambut merah gelap itu masih _gelagapan_. Kuroko itu benar-benar misterius pikirnya. "A— apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku mengikuti saran Kagami-kun. Aku akan bergabung dengan tim basket Seirin."

"Bukan begitu maksudku, bodoh! Aku 'kan hanya bilang kalau sekolah ini punya tim basket putri Koroko! Untuk putri..."

"Jadi tidak bisa ya?"

"Tentu saja tidak bisa!"

Kuroko menatap kedua orang di depannya sekali lagi. Membungkuk, lalu pergi.

"Tunggu!"

Riko berteriak dan berusaha mengejar Kuroko. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak hati. Yang baru ditolaknya adalah satu dari makhluk _kawaii_ yang selalu dipuja-pujanya.

"Kuroko-san, tunggu!" ucapnya lagi ketika sudah berada tepat di depan Kuroko dengan keadaan kedua tangan yang direntangkan ke samping kanan-kirinya— bermaksud menghentikan langkah Kuroko.

_Berlebihan._

"Begini Kuroko-san, sebenarnya kau bisa bergabung dengan klub basket kami."

"_Hontou?_" wajah Kuroko terlihat begitu antusias, sedangkan Riko mengangguk bahagia. _Oh Kami-sama, Kuroko-san sangat imut!_

"_Manager!_"

"Hah?"

"_Manager_. Kau bisa bergabung dengan menerima posisi itu!"

"Tapi— Aku belum pernah menjadi menejer."

"Tenang saja, ini tidak sesulit itu! _Senpai_ akan mengajarimu!" terdengar nada sombong didalam ucapannya, apalagi dengan posisi dada yang membusung dan kepalan tangannya.

"..."

"Bagaimana?"

Oh Kami-sama, sumpah demi apapun sekarang Kuroko dalam keadaan dilema. Pertama, ia ingin tetap menjadi bagian dari tim basket yang memang ia idam-idamkan sebelumnya. Tapi jika menjadi menejer? Kuroko tidak yakin mengenai hal itu.

"Mau ya? Aku sebenarnya cukup kerepotan mengurus tim sendirian, apalagi dengan adanya murid kelas satu. Selain itu aku juga satu-satunya perempuan di sana. Temani aku ya Kuroko-san?"

Satu lagi, kenapa pelatih ini begitu berharap padanya?

"_Ano_.. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu yakin, tapi akan aku coba."

Satu detik setelah itu, badan Kuroko merasakan pelukan yang tiba-tiba datang dari seorang Aida Riko.

* * *

><p><em>Holla...<em> _Season_ 2 dari serial _anime **Kuroko no Basuke**_ sudah selesai, tapi _manga-_nya lagi seru banget... :* _readers~_

_RnR?_


End file.
